Made in Spanish
Antigua Taxqueña #144, Col. Barrio de San Lucas Delegación Coyoacán México D.F. 04030 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Edición Mezcla Post-producción de audio |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230 px|Made in Spanish, Antigua Taxqueña #144 thumb|230 px|MADE Productions, Eje 7 Sur (Emiliano Zapata) #187-B, su anterior ubicación. Made in Spanish es una empresa mexicana especializada en doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, mezcla y post-producción de audio, perteneciente al señor Gabriel Cobayassi (actor y director de doblaje), quien cuenta con más de 35 años de experiencia en el medio artístico. Sus estudios de grabación e instalaciones están actualmente ubicados en la calle de Antigua Taxqueña #144, situada en la colonia "Barrio de San Lucas" de Coyoacán, en la Ciudad de México, y es por ello que es también conocida coloquialmente como Antigua. En ocasiones trabaja en conjunto con Caaliope y el Grupo Macías. Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos realizados ahí se encuentran películas y series de televisión (así como dramas coreanos, documentales y telenovelas), entre otros. Fue fundada a finales de los años noventa en sociedad con la también actriz y locutora Patricia Palestino y se ubicó en la calle de Alhambra, en la colonia "Portales" al sur de la Ciudad de México, siendo llamada Copa Producciones (COPA). Posteriormente pasaría a llamarse MADE Productions y mudaría sus instalaciones al Eje 7 Sur (Emiliano Zapata) № 187–B, también en la colonia Portales, hasta que cerró sus puertas en 2003, al quedarse sin la producción de Disney. Entre los actores y directores de doblaje que realizaron trabajos ahí se encuentran Alma Wilheleme, Rommy Mendoza, Cristina Hernández, Germán Fabregat, Rubén Trujillo, Rogelio Guerra, Juan Antonio Edwards, Marcela Páez, Mariana Lodoza, Denice Cobayassi, Herman López, Alfonso Obregón, Rolando de Castro, Leyla Rangel, Óscar Bonfiglio, Erika Rendón, José Carlos Moreno, Arturo Mercado Jr., Rebeca Patiño, y el propio Gabriel. Trabajos Series de televisión 'Starz' *Black Sails (realizado para Caaliope) *Espartaco: Dioses de la arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) (realizado para Caaliope) *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: La venganza (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: Sangre y arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *La reina blanca (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Los demonios de Da Vinci *Los pilares de la Tierra *Magic City (realizado para Caaliope) *Party Down (realizado para Caaliope) *Torchwood: Miracle Day (realizado para Caaliope) 'Showtime' *Años de vivir peligrosamente *Brotherhood (realizado para Caaliope) *Homeland (versión Showtime) *House of Lies (realizado para Caaliope) *Los Borgia (realizado para Caaliope) *The Big C (versión Showtime) (realizado para Caaliope) *The Tudors (versión Showtime) (realizado para Caaliope) 'Warner Bros.' *Criando malvas - Pushing Daisies *La teoría del Big Bang (1ª-6ª temporada) *Las chicas Gilmore (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Men in Trees *Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor 'Lionsgate' *Anger Management *Boss (Starz) (realizado para Caaliope) *Nashville 'BBC' *Robin Hood (realizado para Caaliope) *Sherlock (realizado para Caaliope) 'Otros proyectos' *1000 maneras de morir *Aliens en América (CBS / Warner Bros.) *Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. (Netflix) *Apuéstale a la vida *Dads (FOX) (realizado para Caaliope) *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (Netflix) (realizado para Caaliope) *El encantador de perros (realizado para Caaliope) *Es tan Raven (Disney Channel) *Glory Daze (TBS / Warner Horizon) *Infiltrado *La bella y la bestia (CBS) *La herencia de los Goodwin (FOX) (realizado para Caaliope) *Las brujas del este (realizado para Caaliope) *Mi esposa y mis hijos (Touchstone Television / ABC) *Mujer de fases (HBO) *Pulseras rojas (realizado para Caaliope) *Resurrection (ABC) *Sueños de Hollywood *Una gran familia Películas 'Buena Vista International' Touchstone Pictures y Hollywood Pictures *Aprendiendo a vivir *Aracnofobia (redoblaje) *Bajo el sol de Toscana *Amada hija - Beloved *Divinas tentaciones *Mafia *Malas compañías *El aguador *El sexto sentido *La vida continúa *Romy y Michele 'Lionsgate' *3:10 to Yuma (versión TV) *Crank 2: Alto voltaje (redoblaje) *El último desafío (trailer iTunes) *From Paris with Love *La posesión satánica (redoblaje) *Los indestructibles (versión TV) *Los próximos tres días 'The Weinstein Company' *A Single Man (primera versión) *Awake *Bobby *The Libertine *The Master *Tiro mortal 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *¿De qué planeta vienes? *28 días *Casi famosos *La chica de mis sueños *Soy espía *Un perdedor con suerte 'Dimension Films' *A prueba de muerte (versión TV) *Los otros *Scary Movie 2 *Scream (redoblaje) *Scream 3 *Planet Terror (versión TV) 'Miramax' *Frida *Las cuatro plumas *Trainspotting 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Estaré en casa para Navidad *George de la selva 2 *Inspector Gadget 2 'On Screen' *De Roma con amor (versión On Screen) *Terror en Chernóbil (versión On Screen) *Shame (segunda versión) 'Relativity Media' *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles *Love Happens (segunda versión) *The Raven 'Focus Features' *Dan in Real Life (segunda versión) (realizado para Caaliope) *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (versión TV) *The Other Boleyn Girl (versión TV) 'New Line Cinema' *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (redoblaje) (realizado para Caaliope) 'Millennium Films' *Dinero de reserva (versión Starz / Millennium Films) (realizado para Caaliope) *El hijo de nadie 'Otros proyectos' *360 *Al otro lado de las vías *Asesino del futuro (segunda versión) *Beautiful Boy *Be Kind Rewind (versión TV) *Bienvenido al mundo *Bitter Moon (segunda versión) *Buried *Camino *Crush *Buena fortuna *Buscando a Jackie Chan *Butterfly on a Wheel *Catch. 44 *Ceremony (segunda versión) *Children of Heaven *Coco antes de Chanel *Después de la vida *Dragón latino *El asesino dentro de mí *El Chateau Meroux *El escritor fantasma (versión LAPTV) *El gran reto *El luchador (versión TV) *El niño que salvó la Navidad *El novio de mi novia *El precio del éxito‎ *Enredos de familia *Eres tan Cupido (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto *Hamlet *It's a Boy Girl Thing (realizado para Caaliope) *La casa de al lado (Sun Distribution Group) *La dama de negro *La escafandra y la mariposa (segunda versión) *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *La reina (versión TV) (realizado para Caaliope) *Las hermanas vampiro (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (trailer iTunes) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee *Limpieza Sunshine *Living & Dying *Los románticos *Los secretos de Harry (realizado para Caaliope) *Mamá invisible *Maternidad *Mensajes borrados *Mi novio es un zombie (trailer iTunes) *Mi vida es el Rock and Roll *Mi nombre es Bruce *Mom, Can I Keep Her? *Nada como las vacaciones *Olimpo bajo fuego *One Fall *Pacto del pasado *Paper Man *Parker *Reencuentro con la vida *Rock My World *Romance otoñal *Quartet *Saliendo con otros *Secuestrados *Seven Psychopaths‎‎ *Side Effects *Stand Up Guys *Stone *Terapia sexual de grupo *The Chaos Experiment *The Master *The Resident *The Road (versión de Netflix) (The Weinstein Company / Dimension Films) *The Way of War *Trainspotting *Un plan no tan perfecto *Yo sin ti *You're Next Telefilms *¡Rendirse, jamás! (realizado para Caaliope) *Bebés traviesos *El concurso del millón *El equipo del grito *El hombre y el espejo *El mejor regalo de navidad *La impostora *Nancy Drew *The Cheetah Girls *Vivir de ilusión Películas animadas *9 *Monos espaciales II: Zartog contraataca *Otra vez es Navidad Películas de anime *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi la voz del bosque *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias Anime *Doraemon *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (realizado para Grupo Macías) Telenovelas *El honor de amar (realizado para Caaliope) *Luna roja (realizado para Caaliope) *Metamorfosis (realizado para Caaliope) *El árbol lima naranja (realizado para Caaliope) *Pasiones prohibidas (realizado para Caaliope) *Pequeños ángeles (realizado para Caaliope) Dramas coreanos *Baby-faced Beauty *Big *Dating Agency: Cyrano *Dream High: Sueña sin límites (realizado para Caaliope) *Dream High 2 *Eres guapísimo - You're Beautiful *Full House *Innocent Man *Los chicos son mejores que las flores (realizado para Caaliope) *El hombre de la princesa *Marry Me, Mary Series animadas 'Walt Disney Television' *La pandilla del fin de semana *La familia Proud 'Otros clientes' *3rd & Bird (BBC) *La abeja Maya (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Sonic Underground (DiC Entertainment) Doblajes producidos para la barra infantil "Clic Clac" del Canal 22 de CONACULTA *La Tierra vista por Albán *Cédric *Rosie *Los cuentos de Así Fue *Contraptus *Historias del océano de Jacques Cousteau *Historias de la infancia *Historias de piratas *Grandes minipoderosos *Marsupilami: Houba Houba Hop *La vaca, el gato y el océano *El pequeño rey Macius *Las aventuras del Sr. Nutria *El club de los inventos de los niños Documentales *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Océanos *Yo, mi sexo y mi otro yo Otros proyectos *Ayúdame a perder peso *Descubriendo el mundo *Reto de cenas Traductores y adaptadores *Amalia Bobadilla *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Bernardo López *Carlos Wilheleme *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Claudia Sierra *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Erick Salinas *Francisco Rubiales *Guillermo Márquez *Héctor Azcoitia *Jesús Vallejo *Julio César Alcántara *Laura Brun *Lilly Kerekes *María Luisa Medina *Mónica Peralta *Ricardo Méndez *Ruth Caballero Directores *Alma Wilheleme *Ana Patricia Hannidez *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Cristina Hernández *Denice Cobayassi *Erika Rendón *Gabriel Cobayassi *Jorge Roig Jr. *José Carlos Moreno *Laura Ayala *Marcela Páez *Óscar Bonfiglio *Queta Calderón *René García *Rolando de Castro *Rommy Mendoza *Rubén Trujillo Personal *Gabriel Cobayassi - Fundador, dueño, propietario y director creativo *Denice Cobayassi - Gerente general *Patricia Palestino - Socia fundadora de Copa Producciones *César Alarcón - Gerente de producción de Copa Producciones 'Ingenieros' *Ángel Flores *Arturo Velasco *Belén Cortes *Claudia Jiménez *Jaime Arroyo Peña *Luis Campos Clientes *20th Century Fox *BBC Worldwide *Buena Vista International *Canal 22 *Casa Club TV *CBS *CNI Canal 40 *Columbia TriStar *Diamond Films *Disney *Grupo Macías *Kora International *HBO *Lionsgate *Millennium Films *Netflix *New Films International *On Screen *Showtime Networks, Inc. *Sony Pictures *Starz *Sun Distribution Group *The Weinstein Company *Videovisa *VIP 2000 *Warner Bros. Television Referencias Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje